


I Didn't Do It For You

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Cutting, Gen, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04, Torture, Trigedasleng, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: The group is captured by a rogue grounder who wants to take his anger out on them.
Relationships: John Murphy & Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I Didn't Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr by @whumperster-dumpster: **Whumper wants to torture the youngest in the group. Whumpee A is the youngest, but Whumpee B has always looked younger than they are. B passes themself off as the youngest so A will be spared.** e

The rogue grounder paced around the hut that Raven and her friends were very thoroughly tied up in. He wasn’t involved in any of the wars, lived on the outskirts of Ice Nation territory. They’d just been passing through to bring a message to one of King Roan’s commanders under him. Even with Polis in his control, and Praimfaya coming, Roan hadn’t yet found a good enough excuse to pull all of his people out of what had been his mother’s territory. They were the ones that were going to deliver the message to do so.

The man eyed them with an ugly glare, pacing, boots softening his steps on the old wood, furs keeping him warm against the cold. They’d been stripped down to just one layer each, left to freeze, the torches doing nothing to warm them. They barely lit the hut. And Raven’s brace had been taken, the grounder having decided she needed it for something, and it was in his best interest to take away anything she needed.

He was speaking in trigedasleng, Clarke and Octavia focusing intently on him. Raven eyed Monty, Harpy, Bellamy, and Murphy, wondering if while the man was distracted talking to the others, if any of them had started forming a plan on getting out. The radios were dead this far out with the two rovers they’d taken being their only possible charging stations. And Raven had disabled them in order to keep anyone from taking their tech. None of her friends seemed to have a plan, though Bellamy, and Murphy were pulling against their rough bindings, blood seeping onto the ropes.

The man stopped talking, as Raven now started pulling on her bindings. She was looking around the hut surreptitiously, seeing if there was anything to undo the ropes that was within range.

Octavia glared at the grounder, and Raven spotted a knife on a table behind Clarke. Raven tried nodding her head in a quick signal to her. Her left leg shifted across the floor with her doing so, and it was something she couldn’t help. Her hip twinged in pain.

Her motion was noticed.

Octavia spat out something in trigedasleng, turning his attention away from Raven. It earned her a punch in the face.

Bellamy started shouting.

The man yelled at them.

Clarke, lips shaking before she steeled herself said to them, “He wants to know which one of us is the youngest.”

Bellamy pointedly kept his eyes away from Octavia. Murphy’s eyes slid there, but before it could’ve possibly been noticed, Raven started crying out: “Hey! Hey!”

There was a grunt as their captor turned to her.

“It’s me,” Raven told him. “I’m the youngest.”

In English with a thick accent he challenged, “You don’t look the youngest.”

Trying to antagonize him in order to save Octavia, Raven snapped, “Yeah? Well you don’t look that stupid, but here we are.”

The man lunged at her, his hand roughly grabbing at her throat, strangling her. Raven struggled for breath, everyone crying out.

He murmured to her, “How dare you insult me in my own home.”

Raven coughed and gagged, had even started wheezing. Her throat ached, her lungs and head pounded. Black spots swam in her vision.

A voice broke through all the cries of _no!_ , and _let her go!_ — Clarke: “It’s me! It’s me! I’m the youngest.”

Without the grounder loosening his grip he glanced over his shoulder, and spoke, something about Clarke being the leader, so she was obviously lying in order to save her people.

Raven’s eyes rolled back into her head, and she could no longer see.

Only sound registered.

Murphy screamed, “Hey! Hey, it’s me! Okay? It’s _me!_ ”

The hand released her, and Raven was dizzy from the air that now flooded through her. Her throat hurt, and hurt, and hurt.

“Murphy…” Raven murmured, still out of it, but knowing, _knowing_ something bad was going to happen to him. And he was doing it for her. Oh god.

“Is this one telling the truth?”

Deafening silence.

Raven’s vision came back just as she saw Murphy nodding ever so slightly, telling them it was okay.

Bellamy lied, backing him up, voice breaking as he did so, “Yeah. Yeah, he is.”

“We’re friends of King Roan,” Clarke gambled. “We can give you whatever you want. You don’t have to do this.”

“Roan’s bitch of a mother took my land, and butchered my family. One of her generals made me watch as they ripped my daughters apart while they were still breathing.”

Clarke’s compassionate voice broke through Raven’s oxygen-depleted-haze: “I’m sorry. We didn’t know. But that was Queen Naia, _not_ her son. He is a different ruler than she was.”

“And a different ruler from Lexa,” he spat. “ _Azgeda_ scum killed my family, and _Azgeda_ scum must die.”

“We’re not Ice Nation!” Bellamy argued.

“Bell, shut up,” Octavia said.

The man gave a cruel laugh, and then he explained, “Friends of _Azgeda_... _ai laik Azgeda_.” Raven didn’t have to know the language to understand what he meant. Clarke had miscalculated. Mentioning Roan had given them a death sentence.

“So why don’t you just kill us and get it over with?” Murphy countered.

“No. Slowly. Like the general did to my daughters.”

Murphy just stated, “Oh, ‘cause you just had to go and make this fun.”

Taking out a knife, the man went over to Murphy, and began to cut. Raven’s ears practically bled from the screams, and she found herself holding back a sob. Tears ran down her dirtied cheeks. Bellamy and Monty were screaming, Harper begging him to stop. Raven desperately glanced over at Clarke, raising her head again and again, trying to get her to look, to see the knife.

Murphy bled.

Clarke realized what Raven was trying to tell her, but all she could do to attempt to get it down was whack her head against the table, which was a horrible idea. As Murphy let out a cry through gritted teeth, sweat beading on his chilled skin, Clarke called out to Harper, who was sitting beside her.

Clarke mouthed something that Raven couldn’t hear from across the way, with Murphy’s shouting so loud, but Harper started kicking the table.

To distract from the noise, Bellamy was yelling, slamming his feet against the floor: “ _Stop it! Stop!_ ”

The grounder pulled the knife away, Murphy bleeding from multiple wounds, face and torso and arms slashed up. There were some cuts to his legs as well. Raven made eye contact with him as he blood seeped into his clothes, staining them a dark red. She tried to hold back her tears, but one fell anyway. Murphy just rested his head back, and tried to catch his breath, chest heaving. A shiver ran through Raven, the toes of her right foot numb with cold.

The grounder now turned to Bellamy, knife pointed at him. Octavia started shouting something in trig, but she went ignored.

“You want to be next?” he asked him.

Monty: “We just want to live peacefully. No more fighting.”

“Then why did Roan send his people here?”

“To give a message to the rest of the Ice Nation,” Harper said, foot resting against the leg of the table. The knife had wobbled closer to the edge — thankfully, not anywhere where it would land on Clarke and hurt her.

“And what message could Skaikru give that the king can’t deliver himself?”

“We’re going to die,” Clarke informed him.

Raven’s breath caught in her throat, that anxious tingling of being close to death and running out of time running along her skin before plunging into her stomach.

“Yes, because I’m going to kill you.”

Did Bellamy just _roll his eyes?_

“Even if you kill us, you’re still going to die.”

The grounder growled.

“You idiots!” Octavia cried. “Stop making it seem like you’re threatening him. Hey, Inash.” The grounder — Inash — still had a snarl when he faced Octavia. “They’re telling the truth. Everyone on Earth, we’re all going to die, if we don’t get what people we can back to Polis.”

Something was said in trig, and Clarke’s voice stuttered as she responded, “Because Praimfaya is coming.”

“You’re mistaken. Praimfaya came.”

“And it’s coming _again_ ,” Raven argued.

She flinched as he wheeled on her, and her eyes instantly went to his hands that had been around her throat and had surely left bruises.

“If you let us go,” Clarke tried to delegate, “we can get you somewhere safe.”

Inash spat. “You wouldn’t. Not after I hurt your people.”

“My people, Roan’s people, Ice Nation — there won’t _be_ any of that anymore,” Clarke pressed. “Praimfaya is coming for _all_ of us, and we have to work together to survive it.”

Some sort of displeased grunt left Inash, and then he was making his way back to Murphy. Everyone but Murphy begged.

Raven couldn’t help the morbid curiosity that had her watching as the knife slashed into his stomach.

With all the noise, Harper went back to kicking the table.

The knife fell.

Raven held her breath, even as her lungs pounded, demanding air, telling her they’d had enough. She was light-headed, and when she breathed in, a wheeze sounded.

Inash sliced into Murphy’s shin.

“Hey, watch it!” Murphy cried. “This body belongs to someone else.”

“Yeah, me.”

“Ew, I meant my girlfriend,” Murphy told him.

“Then I’ll send her your head.”

He glanced at Raven and shrugged, somehow still coherent through all this. His face seemed to say, _So much for that._

Harper kicked the knife over to Clarke, who grabbed it with her hands. She nodded at Murphy, distressed, mouthing, “Just a little longer.”

Inash put the blade to Murphy’s throat.

“I’ve about had enough of you.”

Murphy spat blood, and though his voice was raw, and his breaths were struggling gasps, he said, “I could say the same about you.”

A noise left Raven that might’ve been a distressed whine.

Murphy had hurt her, he’d betrayed them, he was the reason she needed to wear a brace. But she realized that she didn’t want him to die. She couldn’t watch him die. She just couldn’t. They’d all already lost so much, been hurt too much.

Clarke was desperately working with the knife she’d gotten.

Inash started cutting a shallow line across Murphy’s throat that had him wincing and baring his teeth in a snarl.

Raven’s vision blurred with tears, her screaming louder than Murphy’s; everyone’s begging and pleading impossibly loud.

There was a meaty _thunk_ , and Inash stilled, breaths gurgling. He toppled sideways, landing hard next to Murphy, his eyes dead and unseeing. The hilt of a knife stuck out of the back of his head. Raven hadn’t even seen Clarke, who was now released from her bindings, throw it.

The world was a blur as Clarke got Bellamy’s bindings undone, and then they worked on freeing all of them. Monty and Bellamy supported Murphy, who was barely conscious. Clarke and Harper helped Raven.

“We gotta find where he put your brace,” Harper said.

Raven just nodded, not taking her eyes off Murphy. Harper left to go find the brace, Clarke seeming to have no problem supporting Raven on her own.

Murphy didn’t tear his gaze away, though he was pale and shaky, exhausted. He just nodded.

Brace found, they started making their way out of the hut, to the rovers.

Raven and Murphy ended up sitting next to each other in the back, leaning against each other. Harper was putting Raven’s brace on, her hip twinging at the movements. Octavia was going in a different Rover, but she climbed up into theirs.

Her body was directed at Murphy, but her eyes were downcast.

Voice hoarse, quiet, she said, “Thank you.”

Murphy just responded, “I didn’t do it for you.”

Raven did her best to hide her shock.

Octavia jumped down from the rover, and she heard Bellamy cry, “Move out! Back to Arkadia. We get the message to them another day.”

“We don’t have time,” Monty argued.

“Yeah? Neither does Murphy.”

They finished getting in the rovers, Clarke driving theirs, Bellamy the other, and Raven could barely find her voice. But finally, she whispered to Murphy, “Thank you.”

He wearily nodded his head before passing out, his blood seeping into her clothes.


End file.
